The Start of Something New
by ariabellaangelofmusic
Summary: Dany's boyfriend Drogo Dothraki had just broken up with her before the Christmas Break. She was not herself for days. Until December 23, she received an interesting call from her childhood friend and classmate, Alena Caliso from the Philippines. There she meets a certain Jon Stark NON CANON MODERN AU with OCs If you recognize it then it's Mr Martin's
1. Chapter 1

**Holidays in Paradise**

Daenerys Targaryen did not fully enjoy her Christmas Holiday when she, her brother Rhaegar and his girlfriend Elia Martell went to Starfall to celebrate with her brother's best friend Arthur Dayne, his nephew; Edric Dayne and his sisters Ashara and Allyria. Dany's boyfriend Drogo Dothraki had just broken up with her before the Christmas Break. She was not herself for days. Until December 23, she received an interesting call from her childhood friend and classmate, Alena Caliso from the Philippines. Alena and Dany were very close since they were small children and the Targaryens were great friends with the Calisos. Rhaegar was Alena's legal guardian, who took her in four years ago, after a terrible tragedy. In June 2008, Alena lost her family aboard the passenger ship MV Princess of the Stars; The Caliso family was on their way home to the province of Aklan from Manila taking the ship's ill-fated route to Cebu City, where they planned to do some sight- seeing taking a plane from Cebu to Kalibo, Aklan. Unfortunately, the ferry capsized killing almost a hundred people including her parents and her brothers, Alena was the only Caliso to survive the disaster and she was only 13 and heir to a vast tract of land in her home province Aklan. Despite what happened Alena lived her life and made the most out of everything and Dany admired her determination. Dany thought that Alena is currently in Italy spending Christmas with her childhood boyfriend and fiancé Alessandro Javier Romano and his family when her phone rang.

"Hey Alena, How's life there in Italy with your fiancé?" Dany greeted her friend

"Italy is amazing. Alessandro is a dream and I love every second I spend with him." Alena said

"And I'm enjoying time home with my sweet Alena. E 'bello sentire da voi, Dany. Ci vedremo molto presto. You're on loud speaker by the way" Alessandro said

"Good to hear from you as well, Alec. You two sound so in love. I envy you. Kinikilig ako" Dany said

"Kamusta ka na?" Alena said over the phone

"Mabuti naman ako, Alena." Dany replied

"Weh di nga! Tumigil ka nga diyan Dany, you can lie to Rhaegar but you can't lie to me. Ano ba ang ginawa ng tang inang gagong iyon sa iyo?" Alena said

"Lemme guess Rhaegar called you" Dany said trying to change the topic

"May masama ba sa ginawa niya? Suwerte ka nga. Alam mo Dany, mahal ka ng kuya mo. That is why he called me because he gives a damn about you. Now spill" Alena persisted unwilling to change the topic of the conversation.

"Non mentire a lei, bambina perché è senza speranza. She is a lie detector. Better fess up" Alec butted in

"You were right about him. He broke up with me because I didn't want to give it up to him and I found out that while he was dating me. He had three girls on the side." Dany confessed

"SON OF A FUCKING BITCH! I'M GONNA KILL THAT PATHETIC WHORESON" a voice sounding like Rhaegar yelled then she heard a loud crash

"Was that Rhaegar?" Dany said

"No, bambina. That was me" Alec yelled

"Yes easy Alec, but count me in if you plan to kill that SOB. Listen, as we speak, I'm on my way with Alec to Starfall. Your brother invited me to spend Christmas with you and then Alec and I will fly back home to the Philippines on the 26th to go to the beach then come back in time for Second Semester. You should come with me. I already bought your ticket and Rhaegar said yes and thinks this vacation is good for you. At may sorpresa ako para sa iyo." Alena mused

"I'll have to ask Rhaegar" Dany uttered

"Are you saying that you're coming with us, bambina?" Alec asked sounding thrilled

"O sige na nga, you win. When do I start packing? What's the surprise?" Dany gave up then she heard her door open

"Turn around, girlfriend" a voice behind her said then she turned and her friend and her fiancé.

"Non sei sorpreso di vedere noi?" Alessandro asked

"Seven Hells" Dany cursed as she ran to her friends and hugged them

"Dany, I missed you" Alena said

"I love you, guys" Dany cried

"We know. Mahal ka rin namin." Alec and Alena said at the same time

"You guys are crazy." Dany said

"Hey, do not look at me. It was her idea" Alec said playfully ratting out his girl in an unintentionally sexy accent

"I know right, it's all my idea and I'm a genius. Now, let's get packing coz' after that Alec and I have tons of pasalubong for you to open from Italy." Alena said

"What about Rhaegar?" Dany asked then Rhaegar came in, looking like he is ready to kill someone

"Don't worry that beautiful head of yours, little sister. They already gave me my pasalubong. Now stop what you're doing for a few minutes, because we're drawing lots for our Secret Santa for the Christmas Party" Rhaegar said as he lead the three to the ballroom. Arthur and his family were there along with Elia. Allyria, who was holding a box and Arthur stepped forward and began talking.

"You guys know the drill. Step forward, pick a card from the box, and don't tell anyone the name that appears on that card. Are we clear? " Arthur announced

"Yes Arthur" They replied together

"MV Princess of the Stars, you go first" Arthur fondly called Alena by his pet name for her

Alena rolled her eyes and picked a card, it was Arthur Dayne. She sighed and went back to sit with Alec

"Silver Prince, you're up" Arthur called Rhaegar, picked his card and got Allyria Dayne

"Roman, you're next" Arthur called Alec, who got Edric Dayne

"Silver, you're next" Arthur called Dany, who got Elia Martell

"Princess, you're up" Arthur called Elia, who got Daenerys Targaryen

"Ned, you're turn" Arthur called his nephew, who got Rhaegar Targaryen

"Shara, you're next" Arthur called his sister, who got Alena Caliso

"Allie" Arthur said to his youngest sister, who got Ashara Dayne

"And me" Arthur got Alessandro Romano

When they finished Dany returned to packing her stuff, including the souvenirs Alena brought from Italy. The next day Dany, Alena and Alec went shopping in Starfall Mall. The girls went to the department store while Alec went to the gym. Dany bought three beach dresses in light blue, pink, and lilac, two pairs of tankini in turquoise and azure and five pairs of bikini in pastel colors, sunscreen, and flip-flops. However, Alena dragged her into a lingerie boutique and bought her a thigh length white silk chemise with matching shorts, an ocean blue lace nightgown, a pink chiffon nightgown, a sheer silver nightgown, a sky-blue negligee and a bunch of undergarments.

"Remind me again. Why did I let you take me to a lingerie boutique" Dany asked

"It's part of my surprise for you, when we get to the Philippines" Alena said as they waited for Alec at a coffee shop.

When he arrived they bought their gifts for their Secret Santa. Dany bought a dress for Elia, Alena bought a book for Arthur and Alec bought a Nike sports bag for Ned. During the Christmas party the next day, everyone enjoyed the food cooked by Elia Martell who was studying Culinary Arts and music provided by Rhaegar and Dany Targaryen who are talented musicians. Arthur hosted the games with help from Alena while Alec was the event's official photographer. Then when it was time for the Secret Santa Secret, they started it with Elia.

"You guys know the rules. Describe the person that you are giving the gift to, before you give it to him or her. We open the gifts when the last person receives his or her gift. Elia take the floor." Alena stated

"She is the most beautiful girl in Westeros. I say this because, she won as Little Miss Pentos in 2002 and is currently the reigning Miss Westeros and the best part is we have the same size and taste in clothing. My Secret Santa is no other than Daenerys Targaryen. Merry Christmas" Elia revealed as she gave her present to Dany

"Wow, Thank you Elia. You're also my Secret Santa. Merry Christmas" Dany laughed as she exchanged gifts and hugs with Elia

"So we have hit a dead end. Rhaegar, you're up" Arthur said

"My Secret Santa is the youngest female Dayne. Merry Christmas, Allyria." Rhaegar said as he gave her his present

"Thank you, sir. My Secret Santa is the woman with dark hair and haunting violet eyes. Merry Christmas, sis" Allyria said to her older sister while handing her gift

"Thank you, Allie. My Secret Santa is a survivor of a tragic past and a brave woman who is not afraid to look forward. Merry Christmas, Alena." Ashara said handing her present to Alena

"Salamat Ashara. My Secret Santa is a great swordsman and a good friend. Merry Christmas, Arthur" she said giving him a hug and his present

"Thanks, Alena. My Secret Santa is from Venice but his name is from Rome. Merry Christmas, Alec" he said as he handed the gift and giving Alec a pat in the back

"Grazie, Arthur. My Secret Santa is a good lad from a great family. Happy Christmas, Ned" he said with a sexy accent while giving Ned, his present

"My Secret Santa is a good and decent man who rocks on any instrument. Merry Christmas, Rhaegar" Ned said as he handed his gift to Rhaegar and went back to his seat

When the party was finished, Dany went straight to her room and finished packing, she went to sleep early. Alec woke the girls up at 6am because they had to go to Sunspear Airport to catch their flight from there to Rome. From Rome they had to catch the connecting flight to Beijing then the flight from Beijing to Tokyo then Tokyo to Kalibo, Aklan. After 30 hours, they were finally in Kalibo, Aklan. When they arrived they stayed for one night in Marzon Hotel Kalibo then waited for Alena's SUV to take them to Caticlan Jetty Port where they will take a boat to Boracay Island.

* * *

**Italian Translations**

E 'bello sentire da voi, Dany - It's good to hear from you, Dany

Ci vedremo molto presto - We will see you very soon

Non mentire a lei, bambina perché è senza speranza - Do not lie to her, little girl because it is hopeless

Non sei sorpreso di vedere noi, bambina? - Aren't you surprised to see us, little girl

**Filipino Translations**

Kinikilig ako or kilig - It is the feeling experienced by a person when he or she experiences or witnesses a romantic situation. In English, it is equivalent to feeling butterflies in your stomach.

Kamusta ka na? - How are you, right now?/ How are you feeling?

Mabuti naman ako - I am alright/I am fine

Weh di nga! - is an expression which could mean; For real? Is it true? Really?

Tumigil ka nga diyan, Dany - Will you quit it/Give it up/Give it a rest

Ano ba ang ginawa ng tang inang gagong iyon sa iyo? - What did that motherfucking asshole do to you?

May masama ba sa ginawa niya? - Is there something wrong with what he did?

Suwerte ka nga - You're very lucky

Alam mo Dany, mahal ka ng kuya mo - You know Dany, Your brother loves you

At may sorpresa ako para sa iyo - And I have a surprise for you

O sige na nga - O alright already

Mahal ka rin namin - We love you too

pasalubong - souvenirs

Salamat - Thanks or Thank you

Maligayang Pasko - Merry Christmas


	2. Chapter 2

**New Year in Boracay Island **

**Marzon Hotel Kalibo, Aklan **

**DANY**

Alena woke up early to meet with her travel agent about the hotel where they will be staying. Alec was playing Temple Run on his Iphone while Dany woke up.

"Al, you're up so early. Where are you going?" Dany asked

"To meet with my cousin Maya, She is our travel agent and our tour guide. Babe, please Dany show Dany around Kalibo while I'm gone." Alena spoke to them before leaving

"No problem. Leave it to me, la mia bella." Alec replied he kissed his fiancée and walked her to the front desk.

While waiting for Alec, Dany washed up and changed into a loose ocean blue blouse, denim shorts and cream ballet flats. She decided call her brother. She dialed his number and he answered on the first ring

"Hello little sis"

"Hey Rhaegar"

"Tired of the Philippines already?"

"No, I'm actually having the time of my life. I called to check on you and to see if you're still alive and I missed you"

"Miss you too, kid. Don't worry about me I have Elia here with me."

"She better not be pregnant when I get back"

"Hey, don't be like that. I respect her too much to force her into something that she doesn't want to do."

"Good to know"

"Call me when you reach the island and take pictures."

"Okay. Tell Alec, he's the professional photographer here"

"Already did"

"Good for you. Bye-bye"

"Buh-bye"

When he came back, Alec brought some coffee and bread. Dany took some of the bread but when she was about to help herself, Alec showed her how to drink coffee Filipino style

"No, bambina. Here let me show you how the Pinoys do it." Alec said

He got a piece of bread, ripped it in half, dipped one half into the coffee, and helped himself with the coffee-soaked bread.

"That's a strange and creative way to eat bread and to drink coffee at same" Dany commented

"I said the same thing to Alena when I saw her eat like this for the first time but it's clever and delicious. Why don't you try it?" Alec encouraged

"Okay" Dany copied what Alec did while he took a picture for Rhaegar

"I see what you mean" Dany smiled as they finished their meal silently then Alec got a text from Alena

"Alena said to meet us at a salon called the Haircutters Studio then we're off to Boracay Island." Alec told her as they prepared to leave.

Alec gathered their bags and loaded them to the SUV while Dany went to the front desk to check out. While waiting for Alena's text, they bought some snacks for the road in Royal Supermarket, went to the town square and took some pictures and ordered some fast food from Jollibee. When she texted them, they headed to the salon and picked up Alena and Maya then they crossed the Kalibo bridge towards Numancia.

**Fairways and Bluewater Newcoast Boracay**

**JON **

Ned Stark went to Boracay for a potential investment for Winterfell Corporation. He brought his wife Catelyn Tully Stark and two of their children; Arya and Bran for work and leisure and to visit his eldest son Robb and his nephew Jon, who are both working at Shangri-La's Boracay Resort and Spa. Jon was handling business management while Robb was doing more on the marketing side. While taking the time off for the holidays, Jon was playing golf with his cousins Robb, Arya, and Bran when he received call from his batch mate Alessandro Romano, who invited him to spend the New Year with him and his fiancée.

"Hello Alec, Congratulations on the engagement" Jon answered his phone

"Thanks Jon, are you still in Boracay with your cousin?" Alec asked

"Yes, we work here. How's Alena?" Jon replied

"That's good. She is fine. Actually we're on our way to Boracay, right now. We're boarding the boat that will take us there. Hey, why don't you join us for New Year's Eve? It'll be fun." Alec asked

"That'll be cool. Where are you guys staying?" Jon asked

"Shangri-La's Resort and Spa" Alec replied

"Cool! Looks like you're going to my guests because that is where I work with Robb." Jon smirked

"That is cool. Does it mean that you'll give us a discount?" Alec joked

"Sure, I might be able to do something. Consider it my Christmas and engagement gift. How long will you be staying and how many are your guests?" Jon inquired

"Me, Alena and two guests, we will be staying for two weeks." Alec said

"See you in a bit" Jon said

"Ciao" Alec ended the call

Jon put down his phone and pulled Robb aside

"Robb, may I have a word with you?" Jon called

"Is there something bothering you?" his cousin asked

"No Robb, I'm just going to Shangri-La to meet Alec. Please tell Bran and Arya that I can't finish the game I'll make it up to them. See you later guys" Jon said to them before leaving

"Okay, Jon. Tell Alec I said hi and congrats on the engagement" Robb called after him as Jon sped out of the golf course

"Will do. Thanks cuz" Jon shouted gratefully

**NARRATOR'S POV**

Dany had been really excited when Alena told her some stories about growing up and spending her summers and Christmases in Boracay. Maya shared her side of each story that Alena retold. Alec was just as engrossed as Dany in listening to the two Aklanon women retell their stories and experiences during the boat ride to the island paradise. She particularly liked the stories of Boracay's nightly lighted sand castles and New Year firework displays. Before they knew it, the boat had docked at their hotel and they gathered their bags then they disembarked. Alena was the first to disembark with Alec to where Jon was waiting. She noticed that Jon was checking out Dany, who was having trouble with her bags. A plan to get them together formed in her head and spoke with Alec and Maya. Jon, being the gentleman he is went to help Dany.

"Miss, let me give you a hand." Jon offered

"Thanks" Dany said

"What is your name?" Jon asked as he took her bags

"Daenerys Targaryen but my friends call me Dany." Dany said

"Nice to meet you, Dany I'm Jon Stark" Jon introduced himself

"You too" Dany said

"Any relationship to the rock star Rhaegar Targaryen?" Jon asked

"My older brother" Dany answered

Jon led them to the front desk and helped them check in. They were in for surprise when Jon led them to their villa.

"This place is huge" Alec said

"Your stay has already been paid for." Jon revealed

"Jon, this is too much." Alena said

"Nonsense! You guys are family to me. I feel terrible for missing your engagement." Jon said

"Alright but just so you know. You know you will have to spend your time with us for the rest of our stay." Alec said

"It will be my pleasure" Jon said while throwing look of longing at Dany

"Anybody up for a swim?" Maya said excitedly

"That's what we came here for isn't it? Andiamo i miei amici!" Alec said

Jon left them to get changed in his flat. Once everyone was settled in, they changed in to their swimwear Alec wore board shorts and a t-shirt, Alena was clad in a red tankini under a red chiffon robe, Maya was in a floral print one piece with a peach skirt and Dany was wearing the azure bikini with her white beach dress from Alena. They waited for Jon, who was wearing board shorts and an I love Boracay t-shirt when he came back. Dany wanted one. The group braved the white sands of Boracay. While Alena, Alec and Maya were enjoying the clear blue waters, Dany was sitting by the shore and watching the beautiful sunset.

"Breath-taking isn't it? Jon said as he sat beside her

"This is my first sunset in the other side of the world. It's very beautiful." Dany shared

"I disagree because a sunset can't hold a candle to the beauty sitting beside me." Jon whispered causing Dany to blush beautifully then the moment was ruined

"Let's build a sandcastle" Alec yelled as he splashed them with sea water

They built an amazing sandcastle in the likeness of the Red Keep where Dany's ancestors ruled and just because it was Alena's favorite feat of ancient Westerosi architecture. Jon placed lighted candles in each of the towers and wrote Red Keep of Boracay Island in front of the castle earning a gleeful smile of delight from Dany while Maya took pictures their time in the beach. Then they went to at Mang Inasal at d'Mall and went back to the hotel for the night. Exhausted by the fun they had, Dany and Maya went ahead to the room they shared changed to into their nighties (Dany avoided the bag where she kept the lingerie) and went to sleep. Jon went to talk with Alec and Alena.

"Jon, take a seat at mag-uusap tayo" Alena said mentioning him to sit down

"Sure." Jon said as he took a seat across Alena and Alec

"Makita ko kung paano mo titigan si Dany at wag mong itanggi kasi nakita ka rin ni Alec." Alena said

"Maganda siya, I think that she's very beautiful and I'm very attracted to her but I noticed that she is rather sad" Jon supposed

"Jon that is very creepy, closely observing a girl you barely know. Don't get me wrong. I'm not against you gawking at my best friend. Penso che sia carino but you deserve to know what happened her" Alec interjected

"Dany had been very hurt before the holidays. Her ex-boyfriend cheated on her and dumped her because she refused him what he wanted from her. I brought her here to forget and have fun. She was very depressed for days and from what I had heard from her brother, she hasn't smiled since the day that tang inang gago broke up with her. I want to thank you for what you did. You made her smile and laugh. It broke my heart to hear about what she had gone through but to see her smile and hear her laugh after all that pain really made my Christmas and New Year." Alena revealed

"I won't hurt her. I promise." Jon promised

"You better keep that promise because you will have to answer to me, my sweet Alena, and Rhaegar Targaryen" Alec warned him

"I really don't want my favorite rock star to kill me for courting his sister but I really want to get to know her and I prefer the traditional way like how Alec had to beg me to teach him how to speak Tagalog a few years back when he was still courting you." Jon said

"Wag kang mag-alala Jon. Kami ang bahala sa iyo. We will help you in courting her. " Alena assured him

* * *

**Filipino Translations**

**Mag-uusap tayo - Let's talk**

**Makita ko kung paano mo titigan si Dany at wag mong itanggi kasi nakita ka rin ni Alec - I saw the way you look at Dany and don't deny because Alec saw you as well**

**Maganda siya - She is beautiful.**

**Wag kang mag-alala Jon. Kami ang bahala sa iyo. - Don't worry Jon. We got your back.**

**Italian Translation  
**

**Penso che sia carino - I think it's cute  
**


End file.
